


Toys Over Homework

by Jesterjp



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, Anal Plug, Consensual Somnophilia, Default name MC, Degradation, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Objectification, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesterjp/pseuds/Jesterjp
Summary: Yuki has homework to do, but as any student knows, they need to take regular breaks! Belphie is there to assist.
Relationships: Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 38





	Toys Over Homework

Yuki puts down his pen and takes a moment to stretch his body as he sits in the desk chair. He rolls his neck, hearing and feeling the faint crackles as gas escapes the joints of his spine. The human interlaces his fingers and stretches his arms above his head. 

“Mm mph.” He can’t help but groan as he feels deep pops and cracks release from his spine starting from the top and working their way down the longer he stretches. 

“Oh boy… that was a good one.” He drops his arms and looks down at his homework. It’s mostly finished at this point. He just needs to answer a few more questions about the history of the relationship between the current Prince of the Devildom and the Heavenly host. He has the information rattling around in his head but he’s having a bit of a block on how to write it out. He’s sure he can do it… but he thinks a break might be nice.

A nice… release of pressure.

Yuki stands up and begins to unzip his jeans, making his way to the bed just a few feet away.

On the bed sleeps a certain slothful demon. Belphegor is naked save for the plug inserted into his ass, keeping him stretched and ready for Yuki - not to mention keeping any previous loads inside, safe and sound. Belphie is laying on his body pillow on his stomach to keep his ass presented for the human, for whenever he wants to use the demon’s body for his pleasure – which he had already done so, three times today.

Yuki keeps a straight face as he shoves his pants down just enough to pull his soft cock out, the waistband of his underwear nestled just under his balls. He reaches to the nightstand by his bed and grabs the open lube bottle resting there. A dollop is poured quickly into his hand and he strokes it along his cock, lubing himself up and making himself hard. The human puts the lube bottle back and knees up onto the bed, straddling Belphie’s ass. Yuki lets his head fall back as he just continues to stroke himself over the demon, letting the fantasy wash over him. Whenever they play this way, it always drives him crazy. But he must keep a straight face for Belphie’s pleasure. The demon wants to be used like a toy… and Yuki wants to give him that.

Yuki lets go of his cock and moves his weight to his hands before pressing his hips down against the demon’s ass. He grinds his cock along the crack, luxuriating in the soft press of the cheeks against his slick cock, feeling decadent as he hardens further from the sensations. The sloth demon is so soft everywhere, it drives Yuki mad. His hips thrust gently, not wanting to wake his Toy from their deep slumber… at least not yet. The human licks his lips and just barely stifles a groan. He can’t stay long – he does need to get back to his homework and dinner time is fast approaching. The fantasy of their play time must end soon, and Yuki wants to give Belphegor an outstanding final performance.

Yuki pulls back to his knees once more and reaches towards the plug in Belphegor’s ass. He gently pulls on it, licking his lips at the sight of the rim pulling gently with the toy. He runs a finger along the tender muscle and furrows his brow as he notices that it isn’t quite as slick as he’d like. Yuki lets go of the plug, letting it sink back in before leaning back towards the night table and grabbing the lube bottle. He swipes it, and rights himself before he falls. 

He pulls on the toy once more and Belphegor stops his snoring. Yuki freezes, listening to the demon’s breathing to see if he needs to drastically speed this up. The demon shifts, nuzzles into his favorite body pillow beneath him, and wiggles his hips, before going back to snoring. Yuki keeps still, trying to figure whether Belphie is faking sleep or is actually sleeping. The demon is a manipulative little shit after all.

After a moment of more sleeping, and steady breathing Yuki concludes that the demon is still sleeping and continues with his objective. He tugs on that toy and pours a few dollops of the thick lubricant on Belphie’s rim. He closes the lid of the lube one-handedly and tosses it aside. He then uses his finger to spread the lubricant along the toy’s stem and the demon’s rim before slowly working the toy back and forth into Belphie. With his left hand fucking Belphegor, Yuki uses his right hand to stroke his cock once more, keeping the lube on him slick and spreading whatever’s left from his hand onto his cock once more. The quiet noises coming from the toy fucking into his demonic toy make his cock twitch. He can’t wait to hear Belphegor wake up while he fucks him ruthlessly into the mattress. It’s one of his favorite parts of this little game they play.

Yuki checks the clock and curses; he’s whiled away too much time playing. Yuki gently pulls the toy out of the demon, watching his rim wink while trying to close. Yuki can also see the beginnings of his previous loads trying to slip out of Belphie and something in him snaps. 

Yuki tosses the toy aside and lines up his cock with Belphie’s hole, and slides in, grabbing onto the demon’s hips and using them to yank the demon back onto his cock like the toy he wants to be treated like. He fucks into Belphegor at a brutal pace, the smack, smack, smack of his hips colliding into the demon’s ass resonating in his bedroom.

“Uh… AH! Wh-“ Belphegor wakes with a start, disoriented but starting to remember where he is, he attempts to turn his head to look at his lover.

“Toys don’t talk.” Yuki admonishes the demon before grabbing his hair and jamming his head into the pillows. Belphegor groans at the treatment and lets himself be ridden, arching his back to present his ass higher for his lover. Belphegor can feel his own cock rubbing against the body pillow he’s been sleeping on. He hasn’t cum all day, wanting to work up to now… to this point, and his cock is aching so desperately for release. He feels like he may combust at any moment, but as he is a toy… he must wait.

Yuki groans and keeps using Belphegor’s hole for his pleasure, rocking into the channel as deep and as hard as he can from this angle, grunting at the frustration of not getting as deep as he likes. He removes his hand from Belphie’s hair and grabs his hips once more, yanking the demon’s body backwards and forwards on his cock. A long groan of pleasure leaves him as his thrust hit deep into the demon.

“Mmm, fuck it feels good. So fucking good.” Yuki can’t help but murmur as he fucks Belphegor onto his cock. The demon’s ass is slick and warm and tight, even with their rounds earlier in the day. A vice squeezing on his cock. He feels warmth in his groin pooling. He can’t last long. Fire rushes through his veins as he feels the end coming quickly.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Belphegor chants under his breath to himself to keep his lover from admonishing him. The human is pounding into him deeply, fiercely, and it’s just the way Belphie loves. He’s being used like a sleeve and fuck if it isn’t his favorite way to play. His cock rocks against the pillow as he is thrust back and forth over Yuki’s cock. Belphie wants desperately to come, but he will wait… the best part is coming.

Yuki snarls and pins Belphie down on the shoulders and viciously pounds into his body, chasing the electric feeling coursing through him. He’s so close. So, so close. Fire courses through him as he chases his pleasure, using the body below him to cum.

“Oh shit… oh fuck I’m gonna-“ Yuki grinds his hips into the demon below him and cries out, halting his thrusts to seat his cock as far into his toy as possible. He groans as his hips twitch against Belphegor’s ass, filling the demon with his cum.

“Ohhh Yu-“ Belphegor clutches his mouth to keep him from speaking as Yuki fills him. He is still a toy to be used. His cock twitches as Yuki grinds him, the teeth of his fly pressing against the tender flash of his ass. He body shakes with a deep groan as his fantasy comes true, hurtling his arousal higher and higher.

Yuki pants and briefly presses a kiss to Belphie’s shoulder blade, allowing the tiny break in the fantasy before hauling the both of them to their knees, keeps his cock snugly inside the demon. Belphegor scrambles to get his hands under him and groans at the change of position.

Yuki smacks Belphie’s ass, “Get yourself off, Toy.” He rubs the blushing mark he left behind with his smack and contemplates giving the demon another before watching Belphie’s right hand sneak down to his cock.

Belphegor grips his aching, weeping cock and strokes it gently. He is so close already, but he doesn’t want this to end. He teases the underside of the head of his cock and strokes downward slowly, clenching his ass around the softening cock still inside him. He keens, at the sensation and jumps when Yuki smacks his ass again.

“Faster Toy. I have things to do.” Yuki sighs, as if bothered by how long Belphegor is taking. Belphie groans at the casual dismissal of his needs and nods. He strokes his cock faster, tightening his grip, and his thighs beginning to shake as he feels his orgasm coming like a runaway train. He focuses on Yuki’s words, his cock still inside him, the ache in his ass, and the degrading feeling of being nothing but a toy. His cock twitches as warmth pools in his groin. He pants and moans… so close.

“Again… please!”

Yuki sighs. He reaches down and grabs Belphie’s hair, yanking his upper body up and using his other hand to cradle Belphie’s chest to stabilize the demon. He uses his grip in Belphie’s hair to turn Belphie’s head to meet his gaze. “You’re nothing but my toy. Now fucking come on my cock or I will leave you here.” He snarls at the demon. Belphie shuts his eyes, tosses his head back and lets out a choked scream as fire licks through his veins, his cock pulsing as he comes on his pillow. His whole body shudders and Yuki keeps him stable and upright. Yuki groans as he feels the demon clenching on his almost soft cock. 

“Oh fuck.” Belphegor gasps and goes limp, causing Yuki to almost drop him. The human grunts and gently guides the demon down, slipping out of his body along the way. Belphegor groans and goes to clutch his pillow but Yuki yanks it away, grabbing a clean one from the head of his bed to give to the sloth demon instead. Belphegor pouts, but accepts the pillow and nuzzles into it.

Yuki tosses the pillow somewhere into the room, regretting it almost as soon as he does it. Here’s hoping he didn’t just transfer the cum from the pillow onto his carpet. He grunts and lays down next to Belphie who immediately starts to wrap around him like some snuggle octopus.

“Do you feel okay? Any aches that shouldn’t be there?” Yuki looks to the demon and the demon nods and then moves to shaking his head to answer the human’s questions. A moment of silence passes between them as they let the endorphins wash over them. Yuki only speaks up when he catches sight of the clock again.

“We can’t stay for a super long time as dinner is in an hour and we have to clean you up.” Yuki reaches up to move Belphegor’s fringe to the side.

“Mmm… fuck that. Let’s stay in bed. And then you can fuck me!” Belphegor grins and catches Yuki’s hand bringing it to his mouth to nip at the knuckles.

“Yeah no, that’s not happening. I already went 4 times today, that’s a record for our sessions like this.” Yuki allows the abuse to his hand and turns onto his back to try and stretch once again. He thinks he worked more kinks into his back while fucking Belphegor after stretching them out at his chair. “Plus, I need to finish my homework.”

“Yeah, it was a good one. You’re getting more vicious.” Belphegor abandons the hand and leans over Yuki to kiss him deeply. The wet sounds of the lips and tongue meeting and sliding against one another being the only sound in the room. Belphegor pulls back. “I really liked it.” The demon smirks.

Yuki kisses Belphie’s chin, “I’m glad. I want it to feel good for you.” Yuki then sighs and rolls out of bed, turning to look at Belphegor pout. “But now we have to clean you up and get you ready to see the others.” He tucks his cock back into his underwear and pants and then grabs the demon’s hand and pulls him to stand upright. He grabs the pile of loose clothing they had set aside earlier today for Belphie to put on for the walk to the shared bathroom. “We won’t have a ton of time. Lucifer-“

“Lucifer can jump in a ditch. He’ll wait.” Belphegor smiles and puts the loose clothing on. He kisses Yuki once more. “Thank you… for indulging my fantasy.”

“Hey,” Yuki catches Belphegor’s chin, “it’s my fantasy too.” They kiss once more, and Yuki opens the door to take them to cleanup in the bathroom and rejoin real life.


End file.
